Dress and tie
by NTKlainer
Summary: Kurt, un talentoso diseñador de modas, piensa que el chico al que ama se ha decidido a dar un gran paso en su relación, al ir a visitarlo hasta Lima y su decepción no puede ser más grande cuando descubre que Blaine, el chico de sus sueños, ha ido para algo totalmente diferente. Todo cambia cuando Kurt encuentra consuelo en el hombro del misterioso nuevo inquilino en su edificio.
1. La llamada

**FANFICTION**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Encendió las luces con un movimiento automático y observó complacido el trabajo de sus sueños. Le encantaba ser el primero en llegar a su taller; todo estaba tan quieto y silencioso, justo como su cabeza cuando dibujaba vestidos.

Recorrió las mesas cubiertas con decenas de muestras de tela para entrar a su pequeña oficina, apreciando la quietud de nuevo. Serían las nueve muy pronto, Tina, Mercedes y Santana llegarían a trabajar, y con ellas las habituales risas y canciones espontáneas donde siempre elogiaban su voz y la capacidad de hacerlas llorar; era el mejor cantante ahí, incluyendo a Mercedes que aunque tenía unos formidables pulmones jamás le interesó ese tipo de éxito; le reprimían una y otra vez que hubiera decidido quedarse allí en lugar de buscar un futuro brillante como artista.

Su corta carrera como cantante fue buena, su delicada voz de soprano le abrió unas cuantas puertas, pero al final se decidió por la estabilidad del lápiz y el papel para calmar sus crisis emocionales, que aunque no eran frecuentes, de alguna forma hacían que perdiera su fortaleza y prudencia habitual.

Era extraño. Él era hermoso, tenía la piel más cuidada del lugar, el cabello castaño perfectamente levantado y los ojos azules más cristalinos y francos que podrías encontrar, pero ningún chico parecía apreciarlo, tenía montones de amigos, por supuesto, pero sus amabilidades y cariños solían pasar desapercibidos.

Excepto claro por una persona, la única persona que lo había escuchado y querido y del que se había enamorado aun sabiendo que no era homosexual y peor aún, sabiendo que tenía novia.

Lo conoció en un campamento de verano de música, y el chico de ojos verdes con motas color avellana cerca del iris se había destacado de entre todos, sabía tocar por lo menos media docena de instrumentos y tenía una increíble y suave voz, era un compañero de dueto perfecto y la armonía que hacía con el castaño de piel de porcelana era de envidiarse. En ese poco tiempo de conocerse el chico de ojos verdes tuvo un gran impacto en el de cabello castaño, se volvieron increíblemente cercanos, tanto que para todos eran una pareja, hasta que uno de ellos dejó en claro qué género prefería al comenzar a andar con la chica más hermosa del campamento, rubia de ojos verdes color aceituna, y voz aterciopelada. Quinn Fabray, el foco de envidia de muchas, y del de piel de porcelana.

Después del verano intentaron seguir en contacto, pero la vida de celebridad provocada por el último _showcase_ del campamento, consumió al chico de ojos verdes.

El hermoso chico de cabello bien peinado ignoraba si seguía con Quinn, pero en sus sueños siempre aparecía solo y dispuesto a amarlo

En ese momento sintió vibrar su celular y pensando que era Santana pidiendo disculpas por llegar tarde, casi contesta sin saber a quién; pero algo no estaba bien, no sonaba la canción de Alicia Keys personalizada para ella, era un timbre normal y dándole un vistazo a la pantalla se dio cuenta de que no conocía el número. Asumió que hablaban por algún trabajo de diseño y contestó con su tono formal:

-Oficina de Kurt Hummel diseñador de modas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

-¿Kurt? ¿Eres tú?- habló la persona del otro lado de la línea y la reacción de Kurt fue inmediata. Se puso tieso como un palo y lo primero en lo que pensó fue que seguía soñando despierto.

-¿HOLA? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- habló de nuevo esa voz que pertenecía a alguien con ojos color verde y avellana.

-¿Bl…Blaine? ¿De verdad eres tú?- logró susurrar Kurt después de unos momentos, aún no podía creer que Blaine le estuviera hablando y menos con ese tono de alegría, como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

-Por supuesto que sí, hombre. Aunque me siento un poco apenado, ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué?

-¿De verdad hace tanto que no hablamos que ahora consideras el hecho de que piense en ti como algo imposible?- "¿Por qué tiene que escucharse su voz como miel derretida?" pensó Kurt en ese momento.

-No, no es eso, es solo que…- Kurt intentaba encontrar cualquier cosa que decir pero su mente estaba en banco, su boca y garganta completamente secas y ¿qué demonios era eso en sus manos? ¿Sudor? "Patético" masculló para su interior.

-Oye, si estás ocupado puedo hablarte más tarde- comentó Blaine al notar la ausencia mental de su amigo. Kurt entró en pánico, ¿qué si ya no le llamaba? Se quedaría esperando y con el corazón roto. No. No iba a permitirlo.

-No, sólo dame un minuto. Tengo que ordenar unos papeles para el correo, ¿bien?- "¿Correo? ¿En serio?" le dieron ganas de darse un golpe en la cabeza.

-De acuerdo- dijo Blaine y Kurt casi pudo ver la sonrisa a tono de su voz.

Sin ver tomó unos cuantos papeles de la mesa e intento ordenarlos, pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, así que lo dejó para no dificultarle el trabajo a Tina, y en lugar de eso ocupó el resto del minuto respirando hondo y contando mentalmente hasta diez. Después de seis respiraciones profundas logró ponerse el teléfono en la oreja sin que su mano pareciera convulsionar. Y dijo con la voz improvisada más tranquila:

-De acuerdo, estoy libre. ¿A qué se debe el honor Sr. Anderson?- bromeó con un leve temblor en el sarcasmo, haciéndolo menos convincente.

-Oh, no es nada Sr. Hummel- contestó Blaine en el mismo tono, y Kurt lo imaginó acomodándose su corbatín de moño por encima del suéter.- Es sólo que hoy tengo ganas de usar una chaqueta de lentejuelas negras y he escuchado que usted es el mejor de por aquí.

Kurt rio con ganas. Ese era su amigo, la persona más amable y optimista de todo el mundo, al que tanto había extrañado.

-De acuerdo, cálmate _Moon Walker_- dijo antes de que su cerebro registrara todas las palabras, entonces se dio cuenta- ¿De… por _aquí_?- repitió con una voz repentinamente frágil.

-¡Estoy en Ohio, Kurt! Me estoy quedando con mis padres en Westerville y estaba pensando en ir a Lima la próxima semana.

Las palabras nadaron en sus oídos: "¡estoy en Ohio, Kurt!", y siguieron así durante los pocos segundos en los que Mercedes y Tina tardaron en entrar a la oficina, ambas lo vieron con curiosidad y se vieron entre sí pensando que hacer con el catatónico Kurt. Por suerte éste se había logrado reponer y contestó, sino se habría ganado una buena bofetada o que lo empaparan con agua.

-¡Dios Blaine! ¡Eso es asombroso! ¡Es genial! Pero ¿cuándo llegaste? Me hubieras avisado, me habría gustado ir por ti al aeropuerto- dijo mientras se levantaba y les daba la espalda, asegurándose de que no lo escucharan.

-Si, bueno…Llegué hace dos horas, ni siquiera he desempacado, necesitaba hablar contigo primero- Blaine hizo una pausa y su tono se volvió nervioso, sin saber por qué- Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres salir la próxima semana?- concluyó.

Estado catatónico, de nuevo. Al menos no duró mucho.

-¿La próxima semana?- Kurt no se estaba quejando, en absoluto, pero lo que en realidad quería decir era: "¿Hasta la próxima semana? ¿Por qué no ahora? ¿Por qué no me recoges en cinco minutos y huimos a Las Vegas? Un matrimonio inesperado contigo no me importaría en absoluto"- De acuerdo, ¿qué día?- dijo riendo entre dientes por el contraste entre su cabeza y su boca. Blaine no pasó eso por alto.

-¿Por qué te ríes?

-Lo siento, eso que acaban de llegar mis socias y se están peleando por una tontería- mintió rápidamente mientras recibía un golpe por parte de Mercedes.

-¿Tus socias? Ah, sí, claro. Las vi en la foto de…- Blaine se detuvo en lo que estaba diciendo antes de que Kurt lo entendiera, pero había hablado de más.

-¿Foto? ¿Qué foto?

-En realidad no importa. Entonces ¿Qué tal el viernes?- dijo Blaine con toda la intención de distraerlo, y en realidad funcionó a la perfección. Kurt cambió su tono perspectivo al nervioso (una vez más) y acepto de inmediato la idea de la salida en viernes.

-Eso está bien, ¿dónde nos vemos?- Blaine guardo silencio, pensando en las opciones, no es porque hubiera muchas, pero al final mencionó el único lugar que haría sonreír a Kurt.

-¿Qué tal Breadstix?

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**FLASHBACK**

Blaine salió del baño con el gel aún fresco y pasó una mano por su recién peinado cabello, consiguiendo una sensación pegajosa. Se quitó el corbatín rojo maldiciendo a las amigas de su novia que la habían acaparado toda la semana. Es cierto que acababa de pasar un acontecimiento importante, pero ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de pensar en la fecha del gran evento.

Había prendido el televisor pero su estómago comenzó a gruñir; se levantó intentando recordar qué le había dicho Quinn acerca del refrigerador, algo que fue evidente en cuanto lo abrió.

Vacío.

Tomó su celular con la idea de pedir algo a domicilio pero un montón de papeles en la barra de la cocina llamó su atención. Revisó el correo buscando algo interesante, pero una mitad eran las cuentas del departamento y de las tarjetas de crédito y la otra eran promociones y cupones del supermercado.

Pero sí había algo más. Era grande y pesado y por un momento recordó su carta de admisión a la universidad. Lo abrió con curiosidad a pesar de que estaba dirigido a Quinn. No oculto su decepción cuando vio que se trataba de una revista de modas, y estuvo a punto de guardarla de nuevo en el sobre cundo reconoció una palabra en la portada, un nombre en realidad.

Intentó controlar su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no podía concentrarse en las letras y cuando lo logró leyó en voz alta dando nerviosas vueltas en la espaciosa sala:

-"El interesante giro de una vida: Kurt Hummel, de una de las nuevas voces de Broadway a un prometedor diseñador de modas"

"Kurt" pensó Blaine mientras sonreía y buscaba el artículo pasando las páginas tan rápido que lo tuvo que intentar un par veces.

Se molestó que el "artículo" consistiera en tres párrafos donde anunciaban el lugar donde estaba su taller, el nombre de sus socias y respectivas ocupaciones y una insustancial descripción de la inspiración de Kurt para diseñar.

Sí, se molestó, pero en cuanto vio que el texto venía acompañado de una foto se quedó helado. Apenas notó a las tres chicas detrás porque ahí estaba él, se veía más grande y de cierto modo más cansado, pero era él, la misma sonrisa tímida, la misma delicada figura y sus mismos ojos azules, donde Blaine aseguraba que podría encontrar la razón del universo. Puso atención de nuevo a los datos del lugar y anotó la página web donde más tarde encontraría un teléfono.

Quería cortar y guardar su foto en la cartera pero conocía de sobra la opinión de Kurt al respecto. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su comentario cuando lo intentó en el campamento: "¡Dios Blaine! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Quieres mutilar mi revista? ¿Qué sentirías si yo cortara las cuerdas de tu guitarra? ¿O tus dedos?"

Había sido como un hermano para él y ahora se sentía culpable de que pareciera no importarle su vida, pero ahora estaba decidido. Iría a Ohio a verlo y pasaría todo el tiempo que pudiera con él.

Y llevaría a Quinn por supuesto, tenía la mejor excusa para ir al querer anunciar a sus padres su compromiso de boda.

**Fin flashback**


	2. Pánico

**Hola a todos :3 Aquí el capítulo dos de "Dress and tie". Los días de actualización serán los lunes y sábados. Espero que lo disfruten 7u7**

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando Kurt terminó la llamada un par de minutos más tarde no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni qué pensar. ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? Acababa de aceptar una cita con la persona de la que había estado enamorado.

Era hora de entrar en pánico y hacer drama. Mucho drama.

Era hora de llamar a Rachel. Kurt estaba consciente de que estaba trabajando, pero esto calificaba como emergencia fase cuatro y esa era la razón por la que habían estipulado palabras clave. Kurt tomó su celular y tecleo rápidamente: "Streisand"

Intentó respirar muy profundamente para que no se le notara de más su ansiedad, y antes de que pasaran dos minutos completos comenzó a sonar la canción favorita de ambos. Contestó dando un último respiro.

- ¿Kurt? ¿Fase cuatro? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Rachel…- la voz de Kurt se había convertido en un susurro, antes de que recordara la situación y comenzara a hablar histérico.- ¡Dios mío, Rachel! ¡Por dios! ¡Vamos a salir! ¡El próximo viernes! ¡Va ir por mí a casa e iremos a Breadstix! ¡Solo nosotros dos! ¿Es una cita? ¿Se supone que es una cita? ¿Se supone que yo piense que es una cita? ¡RACHEL!

- ¿Está Mercedes ahí?

- ¿Es en serio, Rachel? Te necesito y tú quieres hablar con Mercedes.

- Es para ayudarte a ti, Unicornio.- Kurt gruño entre dientes por eso, odiaba que le dijera así, pero no importaron todas las cosas que le dijo él a Rachel, era su apodo de cariño.- Pásame a Mercedes.

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer, Berry?- Preguntó mientras le hacía señas a Mercedes para que se acercara.

- Verás que te sentirás mejor, confía en mí.- a Kurt le hubiera gustado colgarle, pero conocía a la perfección ese tono en Rachel y sabía que nada la podría detener, de todos modos era capaz de marcarle a Mercedes, a Tina o a Santana, e incluso a la pizzería de a lado, así que no tendría mucho sentido colgarle.

- ¿Acaso no lo hago todo el tiempo?- dijo con resignación y sin esperar respuesta le entregó el celular a Mercedes, que lo tomó y escuchó atentamente por unos momentos, hasta que Rachel dijo algo que verdaderamente la alteró:

- ¿Estás loca Berry? Sabes que hace mucho tiempo que él no lo hace- gritó Mercedes y Kurt se comenzó a preocupar de verdad por la dirección en la que estaba yendo la conversación, ¿a qué se referían?

- ¿Pero estás segura de que es necesario? Yo no lo veo tan alterado- guardó silencio mientras Rachel le contestaba- Si, está retorciendo sus dedos, pero…-otro silencio tenso- De acuerdo, ¿cuál?- silencio- Si, la conozco bien, de acuerdo. Llama en cinco minutos, adiós.- Mercedes colgó el celular y lo puso a un lado, con una línea de preocupación en la frente. Se sentó enfrente de Kurt y lo miró fijamente, buscando algo que le diera el valor para seguir, y lo encontró:

- Kurt, quiero que cantes conmigo.- La primera reacción de Kurt fue levantarse e irse; era cierto que cantaba a veces con ellas, pero sólo cuando la alegría de sus compañeras lo contenía lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Pero había algo en esa idea tan loca que lo hacía sentir tranquilo. No sabía si era porque Rachel lo había sugerido, o si era porque las manos de Mercedes se sentían bien sobre las suyas o si era porque de verdad estaba alterado, pero lo primero que hizo no fue negarse. Eso lo hizo un poquito después.

- Lo siento, Mercedes, pero sabes que es muy difícil que yo cante. Aprecio que quieran ayudarme, pero estoy mejor, en serio.

- Bien, entonces yo voy a cantar y tu escuchas, ¿vale?- Mercedes lo conocía muy bien como para saber lo que hacía y en lugar de cantar la recomendación de Rachel, cantó algo que hizo que la piel de Kurt se pusiera chinita.

Él no tenía idea de cómo Mercedes sabía que esa canción lo ablandaba tanto, eran tantos recuerdos y tan abrumadores que Kurt bajaba la guardia de inmediato, provocando que las ganas de cantar fueran más fuertes que su aversión. Abrió la boca y su voz hizo callar a Mercedes. Las palabras parecían fluir desde su alma, era una canción muy importante para él, aunque solamente Blaine lo sabía.

Las últimas notas de su voz sacaron la preocupación que había en él. Estaba eufórico, la táctica de Rachel había funcionado a la perfección y ahora le debía una disculpa, o una cena. El celular sonó de nuevo mostrando el nombre de su mejor amiga y una foto con ellos juntos, y Kurt respondió en el acto.

- Bien, de acuerdo Rachel. Tú ganas, me conoces mejor que nadie en el mundo.

- Por algo podemos vivir juntos sin matarnos, cariño. Ahora, me vas a contar qué te tenía tan alterado y espero que no te tengamos que obligar a cantar otra vez.

- En realidad no creo que sea necesario y con qué te diga tres palabras vas a entender lo que me pasa, ya que me conoces tan bien.- dijo Kurt remarcando el sarcasmo en la última frase.

- De acuerdo, Kurtie. Dime.- dijo Rachel con una más que obvia sonrisa en el rostro.

- Blaine Devon Anderson.- dijo con algo de orgullo Kurt sin poder frenar la sonrisa que vino después.

- ¡Me estas tomando el pelo, Kurt! ¿Vas a salir con Blaine? ¿Es en serio?

- ¿Ahora lo entiendes todo, no? – Kurt no se esperaba la reacción de Rachel. Por un momento pensó que se había cortado la llamada, porque Rachel dejó de hablar durante un rato y casi se cae de su silla cuando el grito de su amiga le da el susto de su vida.

- ¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Él te ama! ¡Viene a declararte su eterno amor! ¡Por fin!

- Rachel, no exageres. En el campamento quedó muy claro que uno: no es gay y dos: no estaba interesado en mí. Además me dijo que venía a visitar a sus padres y que recordó que estaba cerca, aunque…- Kurt se quedó pensando por un momento en algo que Blaine había dicho. Había comentado algo acerca de una foto y aunque cambio el tema de inmediato, Kurt estaba seguro de que se refería al artículo que habían publicado hace unas semanas en una revista de modas; sin embargo no tenía sentido, Blaine jamás compraba revistas de ese género, prefería las de cocina. Entonces cayó en cuenta.- Oh, dios. Por dios, Rachel.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué ese cambio de humor, Kurtie?

- Soy un ingenuo. Él tiene novia, de verdad sólo viene de visita, no es que me extrañe o piense en mí.

- Kurt, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? Aún aunque tenga novia, el hecho de que viaje a Ohio y conduzca hasta Lima dice mucho. Creo que te estas saliendo de control de nuevo, voy por ti.

- ¿Para qué?

- Con todo este drama estoy segura que ni siquiera has pensado en qué te vas a poner. Vamos de compras.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

**Flashback**

La cocina de la familia Hummel olía realmente bien por las tardes. El pequeño Kurt regresaba a casa y a su madre le encantaba enseñarle a hacer postres. Lo subía a la mesa donde el pequeño de ojos azules podía observar todo lo que hacía.

Ese día estaban haciendo galletas con chispas de chocolate, y mientras el niño jugaba con su cabello castaño y su diminuto blazer azul, su madre prendía el horno. Un poco después de eso, ella estaba midiendo los ingredientes cantando algo, más para sí misma que para su público atento. Kurt podría escuchar a su madre cantar todo el día si se lo permitieran, sólo viéndola a ella y escuchándola, mientras sentía los brazos de su padre alrededor de él, era completamente feliz.

Su madre se movía por toda la cocina, con pasos ligeros, casi bailando y Kurt la observaba queriendo poder cantar así. Conocía la canción, no era la primera vez que la escuchaba y tomó el suficiente valor para acompañarla.

- …oh please say to me, you let me be you man, and please say to me you let me hold your hand, now let me hold your hand, I want to hold your hand.- La madre de Kurt estaba sorprendida, jamás había escuchado cantar a su hermoso hijo, pero era más que obvio que había nacido para eso. Kurt por otra parte siguió cantando, porque la canción de verdad describía como se sentía con su mamá.

- And when I touch you I feel happy, inside. It´s such a feelin that my love I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.- su madre estaba al borde de las lágrimas, abrazó a su pequeño hijo y le dijo:

- Siempre estaré aquí para ti, cariño. Y no importa qué, sigue tus sueños, amor.

Tal y como lo prometió, estuvo siempre ahí, hasta que un día simplemente se marchó, a un lugar donde el canto de su hijo siempre la acompañaría.

**Fin de flashback**


	3. Profesor de música

**Actualizacion del día :D ¡Aquí el capítulo tres! Es un poco más corto que los dos primeros, pero espero que les agrade. Más tarde subiré un par de one-shots a mi página, ojalá los lean 7u7**

**Sin más preambulos**

**Disfruten la lectura **

Bajaron de la camioneta negra de Kurt y Rachel echó un vistazo a su bolso para ver si tenía todo lo que necesitaba para un largo (y sorpresivo) día de compras. Entraron primero a la tienda favorita de Rachel, que aunque venía acompañando a Kurt fue la primera en probarse vestidos y comprar un par de calcetas amarillas con moñitos negros.

- Pensé que habías pasado por tu etapa de calcetas, Rach.- comentó Kurt mientras analizaba la opción de hacer el campamento de modas para su amiga, de nuevo.

- Son sólo para dormir, Kurt.- contestó inocentemente.

- La policía de la moda, - dijo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo- debería arrestarte "sólo" por eso.

- Kurt, vamos. No son tan malas.

- No como tus antiguos suéteres con renos.- comentó fingiendo un escalofrío

- ¡No te metas con mis suéteres! Déjalos descansar en paz, no puedo creer que hayan pasado ya siete años desde que los usaba.

- Que Audrey Hepburn los tenga en su fashionista gloria.- contestó mientras sonreía plenamente ante el intento de golpe que Rachel le dio.

- De acuerdo, oficial. Vamos a buscarte ropa para la cita de tu vida.- gritó mientras daba saltitos.

Kurt gimió entre dientes, le encantaba comprarse ropa, mirarse en el espejo y pensar en que habría hecho él con esas prendas, para después planear hacerlo en cuanto llegara a casa; pero entonces recordaba para quién se estaba vistiendo y todo ese proceso de "maestro en moda" se derrumbaba.

Blaine y Kurt siempre habían tenido un estilo muy bien definido, el primero con sus camisas o playeras de polo y corbatines de moño, pantalones hasta los tobillos y cárdigans; el segundo con jeans ajustados de colores brillantes y camisas de todo tipo, de vez en cuando acompañadas por algún chaleco, pañoletas de seda o broches con formas extrañas. Se complementaban a la perfección, todos lo podían ver. Excepto Blaine.

Kurt se vio en el espejo de nuevo y giró un poco para verse mejor, los pantalones azul índigo de verdad le gustaban, se verían bien con su camisa blanca y su blazer de estampado militar. Se puso de nuevo su ropa y justo cuando salió se golpeó con un chico que iba a probarse algunas camisas.

Kurt no se dio cuenta la forma en que éste lo miró, simplemente murmuró una torpe disculpa y salió con paso firme de los vestidores. Lamentablemente Rachel había decidido probarse más ropa, por lo que tuvo que esperarla en lo sillones. Después de un largo rato ahí, se puso de pie para seguir viendo algunas cosas y se quedó admirando con tal envidia el trabajo de bordaje tan limpio en uno de los suéteres, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo miraba fijamente.

- Es una prenda muy linda, pero siento que no es tu estilo.- dijo una figura alta de cabello castaño y ondulado cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás. Kurt se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta por una fracción de segundo, antes de controlar su expresión y sonrojarse delicadamente.

- Solo estaba admirando la pieza- contestó el castaño soltando el suéter y vagando unos pasos más por la tienda. El hombre lo siguió con unos pasos rezagado, con el ceño un poco fruncido hasta que conectó algo en su cerebro.

- ¡Ah!, - dijo de repente con una mueca maliciosa.- ¿Experto en la materia?- comentó mientras se comía con los ojos -más que observar- la figura de Kurt, que no pudo evitar una risilla nerviosa.

- Algo así

- O eres más pequeño de lo que te ves y sigues en la escuela, -comentó el hombre con playera negra pegada a su pecho al castaño con cejas levantadas- o eres modesto en lo que respecta a tu carrera.

Era cierto que solía ser modesto, pero ese comentario acompañado por la mueca que le siguió, lo incomodaron y le molestaron. ¿Quién se creía ese hombre para hablarle así?

- O simplemente suelo ser reservado hacia personas desconocidas que abordan a otras personas pensando que su físico imponente las ayudará a no parecer unos completos cretinos.- soltó Kurt con más acidez de la que pretendía. En cambio, el hombre apenas y se inmutó. Al contrario, se acercó más a un chispeante Kurt y le susurró al oído:

- ¿Crees que tengo un físico imponente?- Kurt perdió la capacidad de respirar, ahora solo estaba inhalando esa fuerte esencia del hombre, olía increíblemente bien, como a bosque, a las hojas de pino cuando se moja, y también tenía ese toque fresco de menta y un pequeño rastro a humo de cigarrillos. Aun así una parte de su cerebro, la parte más tímida, hizo que tartamudeara una respuesta más o menos coherente.

- Creo que te mantienes en forma- susurró tratando de mantener su pensamientos en orden. El hombre soltó una risita y se alejó del castaño, viendo fascinado como los ojos de Kurt se habían tornado casi violetas.

De pronto, el mayor encontró algo que le llamó la atención por encima del hombro de Kurt, algo que lo hizo tensarse durante un momento y lo hizo hacer una mueca de desagrado. El castaño no pasó eso por alto e hizo ademán de voltear, pero el hombre llamó su atención lanzando un suspiro exasperado para después despedirse con algo de prisa y diciéndole que esperaba verlo de nuevo y "pronto". Kurt se le quedó viendo a la espalda de esa extraña persona y no entendía que había sido eso, pero de repente sintió unas manos cálidas en su cintura seguidas por la visión de los enormes ojos marrones de Rachel, quién se percató de su confusión.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó su amiga ante la tensión de sus ojos.

- Sí, es sólo que…En realidad no es nada. Ya compré lo que necesitaba, ¿nos vamos?

Rachel aceptó con el ceño aun fruncido pero se dijo así misma que era imposible que el hombre con el que había encontrado a Kurt fuera el que ella conoció años atrás. Era imposible, ¿no?

**Flashback**

Rachel escuchó la puerta contigua abrirse y se asombró una vez más por la capacidad de Anderson de lograr que se escucharan sus jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas por todo el pasillo. Intentó con todas su fuerzas concentrarse en las partituras que tenía adelante, pero no fue hasta un par de horas después que el lugar quedó en completo silencio.

Se percató de que en la habitación de junto había ruidos extraños (más extraños a los que normalmente había), y pegó un salto al escuchar como algo grande, tal vez una mesa, se caía junto con todas las cosas que tendría que tener encima. Eso no era normal. Eso era malo.

Saltó de su cama y abrió la puerta de su recamara de un tirón, para ver como un hombre salía del cuarto de Anderson con los puños cerrados, un hombre con el cabello ondulado peinado hacia atrás.

Caminó hacia él planeando preguntar qué había pasado, pero se quedó petrificada al escuchar unos sollozos sordos dentro de la pieza de Anderson. No sabía qué hacer, Blaine jamás le había caído bien, entre ellos existía una enorme rivalidad por ser tan buenos en el canto, pero Rachel no podía escuchar a alguien llorar sin que se le encogiera el corazón.

Tocó penosamente en la puerta y dijo en un susurro:

- Oye, ¿estás bien?

- Quiero estar solo, Rachel- dijo con hilo de voz

- Apenas nos conocemos y para todos es evidente que no nos caemos muy bien, pero me gustaría decirte algo que me decía mi abuela- al no recibir respuesta, ella decidió hablar de todos modos- Ella me decía: "Sabemos el valor de las personas, dependiendo la cantidad de lágrimas de tristeza que derramemos por ellas".

- ¿Por qué no lo podemos saber antes?

- Supongo que así tiene que ser, Blaine.- Rachel no supo que más hacer por aquel chico de ojos avellana que se escuchaba tan alterado, así que regreso a su cuarto intentando ordenar lo que acababa de suceder, sin lograrlo. Al poco tiempo se quedó dormida, murmurando entre sueños lo malo que había sido su profesor de música con Blaine Anderson.


	4. Diseños

**Día de actualización :D Yeii :D Este capítulo es algo más corto que los demás, pero espero que después del cinco los pueda alargar un poco.**

**Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro**

Ese miércoles Blaine despertó de excelente humor, viendo maravillado como Quinn era hermosa incluso cuando dormía sobre su pecho desnudo. Se levantó intentando no despertarla y fue al baño sorprendiéndose por el brillo de sus ojos, se dio una ducha rápida y bajo a la cocina de sus padres para prepararle el desayuno a su prometida.

No hizo nada elaborado, solo unos panqueques con moras y dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Puso todo sobre una charola y subió las escaleras haciendo malabares para que nada se cayera. Entró en el cuarto y la sonrisa apacible de Quinn le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Para Blaine no podía existir nada más bello que esa sonrisa (aunque muy pronto se daría cuenta de que sí lo había). Puso la charola en la mesita de noche y fue directo a la cama para dedicarse a despertarla con decenas de besos a lo largo de su rostro, bajando por el cuello y terminando en la clavícula, lo que volvía loca a su novia.

Sin embargo, Quinn despertó con la sensación de estar en el lugar equivocado, y no pudo evitar asustarse al darse cuenta de que así había sido desde que se habían comprometido. No se suponía que tendría que ser así, pero no sentía nada más que el amor de siempre por su novio mientras sentía la piel de su nariz cuando la acariciaba con ternura. No sentía un cosquilleo extraño cuando pensaba en su boda y estaba claramente asustada por eso. Pero por supuesto no iba a dejar que Blaine se diera cuanta de la duda que la embargaba.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no me despiertas con el desayuno en la cama, Blainey.

- Bueno, hoy es un día algo importante.

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó Quinn con las cejas levantadas- ¿Puedo saber que vamos a hacer, mi muy querido y guapo prometido?- dijo tratando de esconder el miedo a la última palabra.

- En realidad nada importante. Vamos a conducir a Lima, ¿recuerdas a Kurt Hummel?- Quinn comenzó a sospechar que hacia eso se dirigían cuando dijo Lima, e intentó no entrecerrar los ojos. Asintió a la pregunta de Blaine,- Bueno, pues ahora tiene un taller de diseño y me gustaría mucho que sea el que haga tu vestido de novia.

La sorpresa de Quinn parecía no tener precedentes, y se sintió un poco mal al darse cuenta de que Blaine era el más entusiasmado en la celebración y sus preparativos, una vez que habían dejado Nueva York.

Pero había algo más, algo que desde luego Blaine no había tomado en cuenta simplemente porque después de todos esos años, aún no sabía. Quinn estaba preocupada por la reacción de Kurt al saber que se casaban, había escuchado la conversación de Blaine y él cuando el primero le dijo que lo quería ver; Kurt no había sido particularmente difícil de leer, incluso por teléfono se podía escuchar su entusiasmo y su ilusión de perdidamente enamorado, aunque naturalmente no le dijo nada a su novio.

- Blaine, ¿él ya sabe que nos vamos a casar?

- Por supuesto que no, se lo diré hoy cuando lo veamos y le pidamos que haga tu vestido.

- Cariño, no lo sé…-Blaine parecía muy confundido por la reacción de su novia, pensó que la iba a alegrar. Ella siempre le había dicho que su vestido sería un diseño exclusivo,- No creo que sea correcto que le digas de esa manera, tan de sorpresa.

- ¿A qué te refieres Quinn? Kurt no tiene ningún problema contigo, y no creo que lo tenga contra nuestro matrimonio.

Quinn frunció tanto los labios que se convirtieron en una línea recta y pálida. Ella estaba consciente de que Kurt sí tendría problemas con el matrimonio, no tanto con ella, aunque le asustaba la probabilidad de recibir pinchazos de alfileres. Le dio otro vistazo a Blaine y se dio cuenta de que haría cualquier cosa por él, incluyendo casarse.

- De acuerdo, me voy a vestir y nos vamos. Pero con una condición- Blaine entrecerró sus ojos con una sonrisa- Kurt también hará tu traje.

- No puedo estar más de acuerdo.

Se vistieron en menos de media hora, y antes del mediodía estaban llegando a Lima. Quinn no pasó por alto que su prometido se había tomado el tiempo para aprenderse de memoria la ruta para el lugar de trabajo de su mejor amigo, así que no les costó nada encontrar el lugar.

Se estacionaron enfrente de un edificio elegante, con las decoraciones claramente dirigidas por el dueño. En la parte de arriba se podía ver el letrero con las palabras "Dress and tie" en una hermosa letra negra, terminando en dos flores silvestres. Quinn suspiró pesadamente y vio con agonía como el lugar presumía de un cartel de "abierto".

Quinn sabía que esa visita sería difícil para Kurt, pero estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo si es que se negaba. No lo iba a obligar a hacer algo tan doloroso como eso, aunque tenía que admitir que llevar puesto uno de sus diseños el día de su boda era lo mejor que le podría pasar.

* * *

**Flashback**

Ya pasaban de las doce de la noche y Quinn no podía conciliar el sueño. Se levantó y decidió pasear por los pasillos. Llevaban ya casi una semana en el campamento y aún no se sentía cómoda con alguien como para pasar el rato. Siguió caminando durante otros cinco minutos cuando decidió ir por otro pasillo.

Las luces del cuarto de Kurt Hummel estaban prendidas; había escuchado que era una persona agradable así que decidió probar suerte con un nuevo amigo.

Tocó a la puerta esperando ser recibida y en cuanto se abrió puso su mejor sonrisa ante los ojos azules y confundidos de su anfitrión. Quinn no había preparado una excusa para su intromisión y decidió comenzar con presentarse.

- Hola, me llamo Quinn y no puedo dormir, así que me puse a vagar por los corredores, cuando vi tu luz prendida. ¿Crees que me podrías aceptar un rato en tu cuarto? Entiendo si te molesta.- Kurt la vio y poco a poco se formó una sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios.

- ¿De qué hablas? Adelante, me alegra que te atrevieras a tocar.

Quinn entró y se abrumó por el orden del cuarto del chico, pareciera que ese cuarto era el set para un comercial, estaba tan pulcro que parecía de revista. Lo único que la rubia llego a ver fuera de lugar fue una cuaderno y unos lápices sobre la mesa. Se acercó para ver en qué trabajaba el castaño y vio unos de los más hermosos diseños de vestidos a lápiz gris

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado con la boca abierta hasta que Kurt le dijo:

- Si quieres te puedo regalar uno o hago uno especialmente para ti.

- ¿En serio? Son hermosos, ¿de verdad me harías uno?

- Claro, podríamos diseñar tu vestido de novia. Sería entretenido, ¿no?


	5. El retrato

**¡Actualización sorpresa! ¡Yeii! Creo que la inspiración tiene un problema conmigo, los capítulos se están haciendo más cortos :/ Peeeero... para el siguiente planeo hacer algo especial. Esperen con ansias 7u7**

**Sin más ni más**

**Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Era extraño que las piernas le temblaran, él no fue el que tuvo miedo de la reacción de Kurt esta mañana, pero la simple posibilidad de vero en menos de cinco minutos le hacía sudar las manos. _¿Por qué?_ Sólo era su mejor amigo, con el que había compartido un sinfín de cosas, porque ni siquiera Cooper, su hermano había sido tan cercano con él. Solo era Kurt.

"Exacto", pensó con alegría. Se trataba de Kurt Hummel, ese chico de ojos azules que jamás le mentía, el que lo apoyo cuando tenía problemas, el que le ponía la piel de gallina cuando cantaban todas esas noches de insomnio, el primero en felicitarlo cuando los de la disquera decidieron promocionar su música.

Pisó el freno impacientemente cuando llegaron al edificio, y de repente sus nervios florecieron por toda su espina dorsal hasta su nuca.

- ¿Vamos?- Le preguntó a Quinn mientras la veía de reojo intentando parecer valiente. Vio cómo su prometida se le quedaba viendo a la puerta mientras su respiración se agitaba.

- Mejor te espero aquí, cariño.

- ¿Segura? Creo que sería mejor que le digamos juntos. Somos un equipo después de todo, nos vamos a casar.

- Lo sé, y créeme que no puedo ser más feliz- Quinn de verdad no podía, aunque lo intentara- pero será mejor que esto lo hagas tú solo. Además lo conoces mejor que nadie, no va a ser tan malo.

Blaine sabía que no sería malo en absoluto, así que se armó de valor para salir de su auto, cruzar la calle y abrir esa puerta de cristal.

Entró y todo lo que alcanzó a ver en ese momento lo abrumó de tal forma, que tuvo que detenerse y recordar como respirar. La forma del taller, la perfecta distribución de las cosas y cada uno de los colores –perfectamente combinados- gritaban "Kurt".

Se le quedó viendo a una chica detrás del escritorio y se sorprendió un poco de no reconocerla, así que supuso que se trataba de alguien nuevo o no tan importante como para salir en la _foto_.

Era linda, pero había algo en sus facciones que te decían que la tenías que tomar en serio, y por eso le tomó por sorpresa a Blaine que su voz fuera tan suave y agradable.

- Hola, mi nombre es Marley, soy la asistente del Sr. Hummel- dijo después de estudiar a Blaine tan concienzudamente que éste no tardó en cohibirse- ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

- En realidad estoy buscando a tu jefe- le contestó con una sonrisa comparable con el sol, pero aun así opacada un poco por los nervios- ¿Kurt esta por aquí?

Marley parecía maravillosamente deslumbrada por todo él y le costó algo poner a su cerebro trabajar en sincronía con su boca mientras esos ojos avellana estaban fijos en ella.

- Amm, lo siento, ¿qué?- logró tartamudear al tiempo que su piel expuesta por la ropa se volvía roja. Blaine estaba halagado, pero le molestaba profundamente que no le dijera donde estaba su jefe.

- Te está preguntando por Lady Hummel, Marley- la voz marcadamente latina que le hizo pegar un salto a Blaine provenía detrás de él y reconoció de inmediato a una de las socias que le estaba extendiendo la mano- Santana López, soy la encargada de las relaciones públicas. No pude evitar escuchar que buscas a Kurt, y debo decir que me sorprende que lo llames por su nombre. ¿Familia?- la mirada de inquisitiva de Santana era como para asustarse, pero Blaine no tenía por qué mentirle.

- Casi como hermanos- dijo ofreciéndole una franca sonrisa pero ella parecía reacia a confiar en ese _hombrecito_ de chinos color azabache, así que Blaine le explico sin dejar de sonreír- Viejos y muy buenos amigos- y con esa respuesta los hombros de la morena se relajaron notablemente, hasta que lo que para ella era un ángel cruzó la puerta buscando a su prometido.

- Blaine ¿qué ocurre?, ¿ya hablaste con él?- Quinn no se dio por enterada de las dos chicas hasta que Blaine les dio una rápida mirada y dijo que "en eso estaba".

Y fue es ese momento en el que aquella rubia se percató de la chica imponente de pelo negro, esa chic de ojos oscuros que se la estaba comiendo con los ojos, y que con esa mirada hacía sentir a Quinn siete años más joven. Había algo en esa sonrisa maliciosa y la forma en la que la seguía viendo que emocionaba a Quinn. Le extendió la mano y le dio una sonrisa que esperaba no se viera muy torpe, pero que dejo sin aliento a Santana.

- Quinn, mucho gusto.

- Santana, igualmente. – Nadie pareció notar que el apretón de manos duró un poco más de lo necesario, pero sí que notaron la voz de Blaine cuando las trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- Me estaba diciendo algo de Kurt, pero…- Santana chasqueó los dedos recordando de pronto la situación.

- ¡Ahh, sí! Marley, ¿está aquí?- todos se giraron para ver a la chica y se sorprendieron cuando negó con la cabeza.

- Salió de Ohio. Regresa hasta el viernes por la mañana.

Blaine y Quinn sintieron un extraño encanto correr por su cuerpo, el primero se alegró de que al menos la cita del viernes pareciera seguir en pie, y Quinn por su parte sabía que tendrían que buscar a Kurt y le emocionaba ver a Santana de nuevo. La morena estaba consciente que con esa respuesta se tendría que ir, pero Blaine aseguró que regresarían y eso hizo sonreía a Santana de tal forma que Quinn no pudo más que contestarle igual.

La pareja salió del taller esperando volver a ese lugar, mientras que Santana irrumpía en la oficina de Hummel buscando un viejo retrato.

Se sentó detrás del escritorio y comenzó a esculcar las gavetas con una experiencia escalofriante, hasta que en la tercera sintió algo diferente al papel y sacó ese marco impersonal negro que mostraba tres caras sonrientes.

Se le quedó viendo fijamente a esos ojos verde aceituna que estaban algo entrecerrados por la enorme sonrisa.

Santana sacudió la cabeza jurando que ese era su día de suerte.

**Flashback **

Kurt dejó la caja con todas sus cosas personales sobre su escritorio y comenzó a sacarlas con esa paciencia tan característica de él. Durante la siguiente hora se dedicó a destinarle un lugar a todo y en cuanto estuvo satisfecho se sentó tranquilamente a apreciar lo que había hecho.

Satisfecho se quedaba corto. Estaba realmente maravillado, pero no podía evitar la punzada de melancolía y que sus labios se curvaran hacia abajo cuando recordaba cómo lo había logrado.

Le dolía en el alma haber ocupado sus fondos universitarios para cumplir uno de sus sueños, pero había sido lo más práctico en ese momento. Al principio siguió con el taller porque no podía alejarse de su padre, ahora estaba ahí porque no se quería alejar en absoluto.

Se recargó contra su silla intentando recuperar el aliento que parecía no querer regresar a sus pulmones, y entonces vio a su salvavidas sobre su escritorio.

Tomó el retrato alegrándose de que todos los recuerdos con sus amigas del campamento, Rachel y Quinn, fueran tan buenos como para alejar cualquier pesadumbre, pero aun así no podía alejar la discusión que venía hacia él por el pasillo. De pronto una muy molesta Santana y una insistente Tina entraron en su oficina subiendo cada vez más su tono de voz.

- ¡No, Tina! ¡No iré a una cita arreglada por ti con alguna de tus amigas asiáticas que de seguro tendrá alguna manía obscena!

- Sólo inténtalo, Santana. Además de que no es asiática, hace mucho que no sales con alguien. Después de… tu sabes "B"- dijo Tina dibujando unas comillas en el aire.

- ¿No has pensado que es tal vez porque no quiero? Si voy a salir con alguien algún día, va a ser alguien hermosa, que se vea inteligente e infinitamente amable. Todo lo contrario a mí, excepto que ambas seremos realmente ardientes. Alguien…alguien,- en ese momento los ojos oscuros de Santana se posaron en el regazo de Kurt, donde descansaba la fotografía del campamento- alguien como ella- dijo cambiando su voz a una especie de ronroneo- Dios, Hummel, ¿quién es esta belleza?- _ronroneó_ mientras Kurt le pasaba la foto.

- Se llama Quinn. Fue conmigo al campamento.

- ¿El famoso campamento?

- Si- resopló Kurt- Donde conocí a Rachel y a Blaine. Pero no te emociones Santana, ella empezó a salir con Blaine unas semanas antes de que el campamento terminara.

- No significa que no quiera experimentar, ¿sabes?

* * *

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a los que han seguido este fic, en especial a Ginevre Colfer y a Cecile78 por dejar review, y a todos los anonimillos que leen 7uu7 Los quiero, Klainers 7uu7**


	6. Get ready Parte I

**Actualización :3 **

**Cómo lo prometí iba ser algo especial. Este capítulo será en dos partes, y como es algo más extenso que los demás publicaré su respectivo _flashback_ en la semana 7u7**

**AVISO: Cambié el rated del fic a M, espero que no les moleste.**

**Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

** Parte I  
**

_"Por fin viernes"_

Esas tres palabras que le revolvían el estómago de una linda manera. Aunque para el castaño no tenía la emoción que esperaba, después de todo predominaban los nervios.

Estaba agotado, esa era la verdad. Un vuelo de cuatro horas desde Nueva York no era para nada fácil si tenías que hacer escala, y a las seis de la mañana, gracias a Marley que había olvidado hacer la reservación y el único vuelo con asiento disponible era a esa hora.

Además de que la gente había sido en exceso amable y eso le provocaba cierto malestar. Estaba acostumbrado a algunas cosas no del todo agradables. Siempre a la defensiva, siempre mirando por encima de su hombro. A veces estaba consciente de que era algo dramático, pero su experiencia en la preparatoria le hacía desconfiar hasta ese punto.

Ansiaba llegar a su departamento y descansar por unas horas, antes de que Rachel regresara de sus clases y se pusiera a gritar acerca de sus problemas con Sue Sylvester. Ser la encargada de las artes escénicas con Sue como directora en McKinley no era nada fácil.

Salió del aeropuerto y tomó el primer taxi que vio, asegurándose de traer cambio para pagar y las llaves a la mano para no demorarse mucho en la puerta. Se alivió al ver su edificio, y en cuanto el coche se detuvo, saltó del interior y sacó su maleta. Quería llegar cuanto antes a darse un baño de burbujas y prepararse para ver a Blaine. Pero no contaba con encontrarse a un par de ojos azules en las escaleras. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había alguien enfrente de él hasta que chocó con ese muro de carne, que lo sostuvo cuando estuvo a punto de tener una peligrosa caída.

Y entonces, llegó ese aroma. A bosque, menta y cigarrillos. Ese aroma que extrañamente lo tranquilizaba al instante y hacía que sus defensas bajaran en seguida. El impacto fue tan fuerte al principio que casi no reconoce al hombre que aún lo sostenía, sino por esa sonrisa de lado que ahora se extendía en el rostro de su salvador.

Kurt se soltó rápidamente de su agarre y se sonrojó al punto de parecer febril, no podía ni siquiera alzar el rostro por miedo a verse demasiado torpe, o que el otro hombre estuviera sonriendo con burla, pero por suerte una risa suave rompió el incómodo silencio.

- Si hace un mes, cuando firmé los papeles de este departamento, me hubieran dicho que me iba a cruzar con un ángel todos los días, la verdad es que me hubiera mudado mucho antes.- dijo con una suave y grave voz. Kurt sentía que le temblaban las piernas, ¿qué demonios era eso? No se suponía que alguien debería fijarse en él, mucho menos aquí en Lima.

- Lo siento, -y en ese momento sentía la voz de Santana en su cabeza _"¿Por qué demonios te estas disculpando, Lady Hummel?"_- debí fijarme en dónde caminaba.

- No te preocupes,…- el castaño se le quedó viendo a la mano extendida como si no entendiera por un segundo, pero la tomó y se obligó a reaccionar.

- Kurt. Kurt Hummel- dijo con una linda sonrisa en medio rostro.

- Mucho gusto Kurt, mi nombre es…- el hombre hizo una pausa inesperada y apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Kurt, inclinando levemente su cabeza- Espera, ¿eres _Kurt Hummel?_ ¿El diseñador _Kurt Hummel_?- Kurt no supo cómo definir el tono de voz que usó cuando le hizo esa pregunta, y la voz de Santana regresó en su ayuda: _"Wanky, Hummel", _provocando que se sonrojara un poco más.

- Si, en realidad no estoy acostumbrado a que me reconozcan así que, sólo Kurt- el hombre se rio un poco ante su nerviosismo, pero el que siguiera tomando su mano y haciendo pequeños y constantes círculos en el dorso de la misma no ayudaba a la endeble concentración de Kurt.

- De acuerdo "Solo Kurt", mi nombre es Jesse,- dijo sin soltar su mano- Jesse St. James.

- Mucho gusto, Jesse.- y sintiendo cierta valentía, cuadró sus hombros y levantando la frente con un atisbo de orgullo dijo sintiendo recuperar el control sobre el mismo, dijo- Pero me parece que estoy en cierta desventaja.

- ¿Ah, sí?- dijo Jesse alzando una ceja perfecta mientras se acercaba inconscientemente un poco más.

- Pareces conocer mucho de mí, y yo solo sé tu nombre.- después se mordió levemente su labio inferior, dándole un aspecto hermosamente atrevido. Jesse sintió cómo su respiración se cortaba de repente y vio con emoción cómo los ojos de Kurt se oscurecían hasta volverse violetas. En cambio a Kurt le temblaban las piernas como pasta demasiado cocida, pero no dejaba que esto se le notara, ni eso ni la poca experiencia con los hombres.

Se soltó de su agarre de nuevo y de inmediato sus manos parecían extrañar el calor. Jesse seguía ahí, con los ojos llenos de un hambre que no escondía y un deseo que hacía saltar a su pecho, algo que jamás había pensado sentir por alguien _tan_ rápido. La atmósfera pronto se cargó de electricidad, haciendo que ambos cuerpos se tensaran con expectativa. Kurt no tenía idea de que hacer, jamás había sentido esa irracional atracción por alguien tan obviamente inalcanzable, y el hecho de que en el rostro de Jesse pudiera leer la misma sensación, sólo lo confundía más. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? Ni siquiera Blaine lo había hecho sentir de esa forma, _tan deseable_.

Estaban a tan sólo dos pasos. Dos pasos y eran capaces de arrancarse la ropa en ese instante. Dos pasos y el campamento (junto con Blaine) sería un hermoso recuerdo. Dos pasos y…

- ¡Dios Kurt! Odio subir estas escaleras con tacones y…- ahora _esa_ voz no era producto de su cabeza- ¡Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! Jamás pensé encontrarte…- Santana no podía controlar su lengua jamás, ni siquiera con su jefe- así- dijo al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba su lengua en sonido de apreciación.- Si quieres quitarle la virginidad a mi jefe te sugiero que regreses más tarde, tengo que hablar con él.- Ahora Kurt de verdad deseaba morir, eso o que le lanzaran un balde de agua fría para al menos bajar el color de su rostro a la normalidad.

- ¡Santana! ¡Por Dios!

- Tranquilízate, Kurt. Aquí nuestro muy musculoso hombre misterioso seguro no tiene problema con verte con algo de color para variar. Ahora, tenemos que hablar. ¡Ya!- dicho eso le arrebató las llaves a Kurt y se metió sin ningún pudor al departamento, mientras dejaba al chico con una nerviosa sonrisa en los labios. ¿Cómo despedirse de alguien a quien estuviste a punto de arrancarle los pantalones? Y tuvo suerte de no tener que pensarlo mucho. Jesse le tocó el brazo y lo acercó para darle un beso en las comisuras de los labios, que dejó a ambos desando más.

- Kurt, me gustó mucho volverte a ver. Y supongo, y esta vez tengo la certeza de esto, que te veré pronto.- Kurt se había perdido en el azul celeste de sus ojos y se avergonzó que su voz saliera más como un lamento.

- Claro.- y fue jalado hacia adentro por Santana, de repente sintiendo todo el enojo contenido salir.

- ¡Dios, Lady Hummel! ¿Quién era ese tipo que te quería comer ahí afuera?

- Cruzaste la línea, Santana. Sabes que te amo, y que de verdad agradezco tu apoyo en todas esas horribles situaciones en las que me has visto sin mencionar el excelente trabajo que haces en el taller, pero no soporto que me pongas en vergüenza cada que abres la boca cerca de mí.- había sacado toda la frustración y se sentía realmente bien.

- Mira, Kurt. Lo siento. Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo soy y a qué atenerse respecto a mí. Y tienes razón, me pasé esta vez, y quiero pedirte disculpas. De las de a de veras.- Santana usó esa sonrisa especial, la que la hacía verse tan honesta e increíblemente linda y Kurt no se pudo resistir.

- ¿Las de a de veras?

- Si, además siento que no sólo estas molesto por lo que dije,- Kurt maldijo al tercer ojo psíquico mexicano de su amiga- es también porque interrumpí algo, ¿cierto? Y no intentes negarlo que me conoces.- y se tocó la frente en medio de las cejas mientras se sentaban en el sofá grande de la sala, donde debería ir un tercer ojo.

- No lo sé, Santana. Es extraño. Es la segunda vez que lo veo y se sintió como si…

- ¿Tuvieras fuego en tus pantalones? Eso se llama estar excitado.

- Lo sé, quiero decir…Blaine me hacía sentir de todo, y la vez que fuimos todos a nadar y él estaba con ese estúpido bañador tan pequeño. Digamos que alguien tuvo que huir al baño.

- Asqueroso, Kurt. No tenía que saber eso.

- Considérala como mi venganza, querida. Pero esa parte no es la extraña, sé que es estar excitado.

- ¿Entonces?

- Lo raro fue que al respirar el mismo aire que Jesse, me sentía tranquilo, como yo era antes de, tú sabes, lo que pasó en la preparatoria, cuando me encontraste.- Santana asintió de inmediato, aceptando lo que decía.-Y fue una tranquilidad inmediata, y completamente inesperada.

- Entonces, este tipo… ¿te gusta?

- Tengo que admitirlo, no puedo engañar a tu tercer ojo.

- Pues no te culpo. Sabes que a mí no me mueven para nada las "salchichas", pero a él…

- Ok, no tengo sabes qué cosas tan sucias le haría Snixx si lo tuviera en su poder. ¿A qué viniste, de todos modos? Dijiste que era importante o algo así.

Santana se empezó a remover incómoda en su asiento, venía decidida y completamente enfocada en decirle que había conocido a Blaine… y a Quinn, pero sus defensas se habían derribado al desviar la conversación a otros temas. Ahora no sabía qué decir. O si decirlo en absoluto.

- Kurt, siéntate, ¿sí?

- ¿Me acabas de llamar por mi nombre? Me estoy preocupando, Santana.

- Gracioso.

- Solo di lo que tengas que decir.

- Bien, pero no me interrumpas hasta que acabe.- Kurt asintió, ahora realmente nervioso.- Alguien fue a buscarte al taller, ¡quita esa cara de confusión Hummel, y déjame terminar! Era un chico, como de unos veinte y pocos años, con el cabello negro, te puedo decir que tiene chinos, aunque no estoy completamente segura por todo el gel que tenía encima- Kurt sintió sus manos sudar, tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, sin saber aún por qué- unas cejas triangulares y ojos color avellana. Y según lo que sé y porque respondió a ese nombre tan famoso en tus labios, era Blaine.- el chico estaba claramente confundido.

- ¿Respondió? ¿Quién lo llamó por su nombre si en el taller nadie lo conoce?- había llegado al grano, aunque la morena había intentado cubrirlo- ¿Santana?

- Por la foto, en tu oficina, era Quinn.

Santana se arrepintió al instante de haber abierto la boca, le hubiera gustado no haber visto esa expresión en el rostro de su mejor amigo y haberle pateado las pelotas al tal Blaine ese. Y recibió una grata sorpresa al ver que Kurt se componía más rápido que otras veces.

- ¿Crees deba ir a la cita hoy?- y Snixx tomó la palabra

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Hummel? Uno, tienes que enseñarle lo tremendamente sexy que estas; dos, no compraste esos hermosos pantalones para nada y tres demuéstrale lo valioso que eres.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Si el piensa que puede tenerte cada que quiera, está equivocado. No digo que dejes de ser su amigo, pero que al menos abra los ojos y vea lo que tiene enfrente de sus narices y no aprovecha.

- Gracias, Santana. De verdad, aprecio mucho lo que has hecho todo este tiempo por mí.

- ¿Para qué estamos las amigas?

- Para darnos ese empujoncito, supongo.


	7. Modus Operandi

**Hoy es sabadaba :D Actualización :D**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta el capítulo anterior no tenía _flashback_ y es lo que leerán hoy. Pongan especial atención al título, pues no hace una referencia tan directa como los demás, pero explica bastante bien.**

**Aun asi, si tienen cualquier duda, pregunten que pa' eso estoy aquí.**

**Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

**Flashback**

_**Modus Operandi**_

Blaine se sorprendió de que las cabañas fueran tan grandes y que hubiera las suficientes como para dividirlas por "alas", inocentemente se preguntaba si estaba prohibido ir "al ala oeste"; se rio de sí mismo, dejaría de poner los soundtracks de Disney para antes de dormir.

El Campamento de Artes de Ohio se veía bastante prometedor y al ver a todos esas personas tan felices y cómodas, no podía evitar contagiarse de ese ambiente tan bueno, pero llegó a un punto donde entró en pánico. Todas esas personas parecían conocerse de años anteriores, y probablemente conocían a su hermano mayor, Cooper, que había sido siempre uno de los mejores; y para Blaine estaba esa presión del apellido. ¿Qué tal si no se adaptaba? ¿O si todo eran mejores que él y se burlaban? ¿_Qué tal si todos le lanzaban malvaviscos como los dinosaurios de sus sueños*_? Es cierto, nuestro querido y pequeño Anderson solía dejarse llevar en su imaginación, y el truco de imaginarse a las personas en ropa interior no ayudaba jamás cuando estaba nervioso.

Se dirigió con paso inestable al lugar que ostentaba el cartel de "Información" en la puerta y casi chocó con alguien que iba saliendo. Por suerte el hombre lo sostuvo antes de que callera e hiciera el ridículo incluso antes de que el campamento empezara oficialmente.

Para su mala suerte, sus extremidades adolescentes no respondían como debería y no podía guardar el equilibrio sin que otros brazos lo tomaran y estaba comenzando a sonrojarse por estar en contacto tan cercano con alguien más, hasta que notó la suave esencia del otro hombre.

Jamás se había sentido tan tranquilo con nadie, pero el olor tan varonil de esa otra persona calmaba preocupantemente todos sus sentidos. No podía explicar bien que era, le recordaba cuando de chico iba de vacaciones con sus abuelos, que vivían en Vancouver y todo estaba rodeado por árboles; y entonces ubicó el olor, olía a bosque fresco, tan fresco que se podría confundir un poco con la menta, y también algo que picaba su nariz, no lo podía saber con certeza, pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de humo de tabaco o cigarrillos.

Levantó la cabeza con brusquedad y por un segundo creyó que estaba cayendo en algún mar imaginario de color azul celeste. _Esos ojos_, pensó con desesperación cuando el hombre pasó una mano por su cabello castaño cuidadosamente peinado, y la desesperación recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de lo evidente.

Se estaba sintiendo atraído por un _hombre_, un hombre que le seguía sosteniendo la mano y haciendo círculos constantes en su dorso con su pulgar, un hombre que sonreía como si estuviera viendo la cosa más hermosa del mundo (algo de lo que definitivamente Blaine no se consideraba a sí mismo). Era extraño.

- Si cuando me intentaron reclutar este año para la clase de música me hubieran dicho que tendría este tipo de estudiantes, seguro que hubiera aceptado con más rapidez- dijo con una voz tal vez demasiado entusiasta. Blaine sentía que podría tocar las estrellas. _Extraño,_ repitió para sí mismo.- Lo siento eso fue por completo inapropiado- dijo el hombre con un muy leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Está bien… digo que…probablemente, no está bien, pero… para mí no hubo ningún problema, no porque me crea especial, sino porque… bueno usted sabe- quería morirse ahí mismo, estaba balbuceando como tonto frente a _él_. Pero lo que lo confundía más era que los ojos al principios claramente celestes, se habían tornado casi grises azulado.

- Hey, tranquilo. Yo no digo nada si tú tampoco, ¿bien,…?- extendió el brazo y Blaine se le quedó viendo a la mano callosa (por tocar la guitarra) y firme en frente de él.

- Anderson. Blaine Anderson.- dijo mientras la tomaba

- Mucho gusto en conocerte,…-entrecerró un poco los ojos y sacó de su pecho el aire con un pequeño jadeo- ¿Dijiste _Anderson_? ¿Cómo…?

- Cooper Anderson, sí. Es mi hermano, pero no me gusta que me digan "Anderson" cómo a él. Yo soy sólo Blaine.

- De acuerdo, "Sólo Blaine", mi nombre es Jesse. Creo que seré tu profesor de música, en realidad sólo impartiré lo correspondiente a piano, no sé por qué el título tan general.- Blaine no pudo evitar reírse, aunque había una creciente incomodidad en el aire, así que se limitó a seguir sonriendo hasta que encontró algo de valor para despedirse.

- Entonces, supongo que lo veré pronto…- se sentía extraño, pero tenía esta terrible necesidad de aclarar los papeles, así que antes de darse la vuelta le dijo con una seguridad actuada:-_Profesor._

* * *

_*Esta oración en realidad hace referencia a otro fic que acabo de leer, el nombre es Worlds Apart, original de Supernaturelle, y lo recomiendo muchísimo.  
_


	8. Get ready Parte II

**Espero que no me odien :/ Ya pasaron casi dos semanas desde mi última actualización, y lo único que puedo decir es: Problemas técnicos :3**

**Pero ya les traje otro capítulo y es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora... Y como regalo por no odiarme mucho 7u7 Les dejaré al rato un one-shot en el que estuve trabajando. Se llama "Letter" y es algo triste.**

**Los amo pequeñuelos, disfruten...**

* * *

**Get ready Parte II**

_"Por fin viernes"_

Esas tres palabras en una cabeza llena de rulos despeinados y sin gel, se combinaban con una preocupante (pero linda) sensación en el estómago. Después de su visita al taller tenía miedo de que Kurt no se presentara, no le había comentado nada de su viaje, lo que por un parte era buena señal, pues significaba que no tendría por qué interferir con sus planes.

Muy pronto, tal vez demasiado, llegó la hora de arreglarse, y después de un largo, relajante y muy merecido baño se paró en frente de su closet y comenzó la preocupación. Después de haber lanzado su primer álbum, su agente había insistido en cambiarle la imagen, pero tenía miedo que su nueva forma de vestirse asustara a su _mejor amigo_, así que se puso algo que tanto el Blaine del campamento como el actual usaría.

Sacó unos pantalones negros y se los ajustó con un cinturón blanco con líneas horizontales rojas, se calzó sus botas negras y de un solo movimiento se puso una camisa de líneas grises muy delgadas de manga corta, y se molestó un poco al haberse puesto el pantalón y el cinturón antes de fajarse la camisa, se la abotonó por completo, pero decidió omitir el corbatín.

El cabello era punto y aparte. Después de la visita al taller y la forma en que Santana había visto su cabeza como si fuera digna de las más crueles bromas, había decidido quitarse el gel por un tiempo, al menos por el tiempo que estuviera en Ohio. Por suerte se lo acababa de cortar y sin tener que peinarlo lucía excelente, su cabello sin gel lo hacía ver mucho más joven, y si era posible, más alegre.

Bajo la escalera de caracol dando saltitos y silbando _Valerie_ de Amy Winehouse dejando al descubierto su estado de ánimo. Su padre estaba en la sala leyendo el periódico de ese día y se sorprendió al ver a su hijo más chico tan bien arreglado.

- Buenos días, papá. ¿Cómo amaneciste?- le preguntó a su padre mientras tomaba una manzana del recipiente con fruta de la mesa del comedor y le daba vueltas en las manos.

- Bien, _BeeDee._ Pero al parecer no tan bien como tú.- el sonrojo de Blaine fue casi inmediato, había adquirido muchas características de su padre, y parecía conocerlo mejor que él a sí mismo- Escuché que verás a ese chico, del campamento. Kurt se llama, ¿no?

- Así es, señor- sonrió al ver a su padre contemplándolo de reojo, sospechando que algo se le estaba ocultando.- Pero la cita es hasta la noche.

- ¿Cita, eh?- _bingo_.

- Papá, es sólo mi amigo.

- Yo sólo digo, BeeDee. Ya conoces a este viejo, siempre imaginándose cosas.

- Lo sé, papá. Y la única persona que logra controlar tu cabeza parece no estar en la casa. ¿Dónde está mamá?

- Se fue con _Q_ desde muy temprano, fueron a un spa, sauna, o como se llame, regresaran hasta mañana al medio día, porque de regreso pasaran de compras. Así que, noche de hombres BeeDee,- dijo levantándose del sofá y haciendo movimientos circulares con su cadera y sacudiendo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza,- puedes traes a tu cita, si quieres.

- ¡Papá!

- Bien, solo decía- Blaine siempre se había llevado tan bien con su padre y hermano, que le costaba no reír cuando estaba en compañía de alguno de ellos.

Su papá solía avergonzarlo siempre, de una forma que Blaine terminaba riéndose de sí mismo y no enojado; y su hermano siempre siendo sarcástico y con una vibra sencilla y contagiosa que lograba que todos se sintieran más tranquilos.

Por otro lado, BeeDee se aseguraba de ser siempre autentico, no le importaba ser el chico que salía haciendo caras raras en las fotos o tirado en el piso, usar pelucas o improvisar con los instrumentos. Solía hacer reír a todos gracias a esa aura de inocencia no fingida alrededor de él, la que siempre hacía creíbles sus sueños donde había veinte dragones, novias robóticas de dos metros de alto con ojos de láser, o coros intergalácticos en Marte provocados por la mordida de una tortuga radioactiva. Sí, Blaine solía dejar su cabeza muy libre en sus ratos libres, y si no se hubiera dedicado a la música probablemente sería creador de comics o algo muy parecido. Y era justo lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Su padre lo sacó de su ensueño, quitándole la manzana que se había quedado olvidada en su regazo.

- ¿Te has comunicado con tu hermano?- dijo antes de darle una gran mordida a la fruta.

- ¿Coop? No desde que llegué aquí, ¿por qué?

- Supongo que tu madre no te lo mencionó. Nos habló el día que ustedes fueron a Lima, nos dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo, que cuando te pusieras en línea le avisaras para charlar.

- ¿Te dijo la razón?

- Por supuesto.- dijo su padre sarcásticamente- Nos dijo con lujo de detalles lo que está tramando contigo, y eso fue antes de que tu madre se pusiera a hacerme trencitas en el bigote.

- Papá…-comenzó Blaine negando con la cabeza,- adoras que mamá acaricie tu bigote, ¿recuerdas?- y salió corriendo de la sala no sin antes recibir el golpe de un cojín en la espalda- Estaré en el estudio, ¿le puedes decir a mi Nina que si me lleva el almuerzo allá?

- Voy a llevar a pasear a Ernie, mejor avísale a tu hermano y en lo que almuerzas le das tiempo para que esté listo, anda.

- Bien.

Blaine tomó el teléfono de la sala y marcó el número de memoria, y por costumbre se sentó cruzando las piernas, después de que sonó un par de veces descolgaron el auricular y la voz adormilada de su hermano se escuchó.

- Anderson, ¿quién habla?

- El Anderson más chico, ¿en serio vas despertando, Coop?

- Tal vez…-contestó terminando con un gran bostezo- ¿estás en línea?

- No, te llamo para que estés listo, voy a almorzar y me conecto.

- ¿Me dará tiempo de darme una ducha?

- Mi Nina me hará el desayuno.

- Eso significa que tengo unas tres horas, ¿no?

- Ha-ha-ha

- Vamos, Bee, si por eso eres un hermoso hobbit, toda esa comida en el estómago te impidió crecer.

- Ok, basta, Anderson.

- ¡Dios! ¡Usaste el apellido!

- Así es, Coop. Estas en problemas. Hablamos luego, ¿vale?

- Claro, Bee.

- Adiosin.

Blaine colgó el teléfono y lo puso en su lugar, para su mala suerte la posición le había dormido las piernas y entró a la cocina haciendo flexiones. Su Nina estaba ahí y al verlo haciendo esos movimientos comenzó a trabajar su imaginación, llevándola por un camino incorrecto y no muy grato para ella.

- ¿Tuviste diversión anoche, Blaine?- dijo alzando una ceja morena. Blaine se quedó petrificado en donde estaba, con una pierna en el aire. Se le trababan las palabras y su piel comenzó a calentarse desde el cuero cabelludo.- ¿Tomo eso como un sí?

- ¡NINA! ¡Dios, no! Se me durmieron las piernas por cruzarlas mucho tiempo. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

- Estoy consciente de que ya no eres mi pequeño BeeDee, y entiendo esto de las nuevas generaciones- Nina siempre había sido una mujer amable, su semblante siempre tranquilo y su forma de hablar muy sabia. Ella había sido la que le dio el sobrenombre a Blaine.

**Flashback**

Los señores Anderson habían salido a dejar al mayor de sus hijos a la escuela y esa era la razón de que Nina estuviera sola en la cocina con muchas cosas en que pensar. Se sentía tan vacía después de haber sentido a su bebé dentro de ella que ahora que lo había perdido, pensaba que se iba a morir.

Unos pasitos le hicieron girar la cabeza hacia la puerta. El pequeño Blaine se acercaba con la cabeza gacha y una mirada preocupada. A Nina se le hizo raro que alguien que siempre solía estar feliz estuviera así, y cuando Blaine llegó a su alcance lo tomo de las manos y le preguntó la razón de su ceño fruncido con una suave sonrisa que calmó un poco al niño.

- Mamá me dijo que repasara el abecedario en inglés, pero sigo confundiéndome mucho con la "b" y la "d". Son demasiado parecidas- contestó haciendo un pequeño puchero. Nina lo vio detenidamente y se le ocurrió una idea. Lo cargó y lo sentó sobre sus piernas, acariciando su cabello negro.

- Dime, Blaine. ¿Qué es esto?- y señalo un punto en su pecho. Blaine giró sus enormes ojos avellana al punto en su chaleco y pudo ver el bordado con sus iniciales. Una "B", una "D" y una "A" escritas cuidadosamente en letra cursiva.

- Mis iniciales.

- Exacto. ¿Cómo se escribe Blaine?

- Con una "B".

- Bien, y en ingles se pronuncia…

- "Bee".

- Muy bien, ¿y qué hay de Devon?

- Se escribe con una "D" y se pronuncia "Dee"

- Perfecto, ¿lo ves, mi pequeño BeeDee? No fue tan difícil.

- No, Nina. Gracias,- y le lanzó sus diminutos brazos alrededor del cuello. Nina se sentía tan rota por dentro en ese momento que no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima, que cuando BeeDee la vio, la limpio con sus manitas, esperando no ser brusco, y la consoló diciendo: me gusta que me digas así, me puedes llamar así por siempre.

Y se bajó de un salto llevándose el corazón de Nina con él.

**Fin del flashback**

- ¿Nina? ¿Te encuentras bien?- la señora reaccionó al ver unos enormes ojos avellana enfrente de ella, y le dio a Blaine esa sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Claro, cielo.- se volteo para sacar algunas cosas del refrigerador-¿Quieres algo para almorzar, cariño?- y se giró de nuevo al no encontrar respuesta de Blaine.

- En realidad tengo el estómago hecho nudo, ¿tienes algo para eso?

- Un jugo de naranja, fruta picada y una amiga para charlar. Toma asiento.- por un rato se dedicó a hacerle el almuerzo, y de repente le preguntó- ¿Por qué estas nervioso, de todos modos? Era tu mejor amigo, ¿no?

- Es. Era. ¿Es? ¿Lo ves, Nina? No sé si seguimos siendo los mismos, ¿qué pasa si ya no tenemos nada en común?

- Bueno, olvidas algo importante. Yo lo conocí, ¿recuerdas? Ese chico derramaba admiración hacia ti por los poros, no veo alguna forma de que eso haya cambiado.

- Lo deje por demasiado tiempo, Nina. Y había algo en su voz el otro día que me hace pensar que ha cambiado.

- Tú también cambiaste, Bee. Y tal vez sea algo bueno, ambos maduraron.

- Pero qué pasaría si…

- Basta ya, Blaine. Los vi juntos una sola vez y te puedo decir que eso era tan real como yo, se movían completamente coordinados, tal vez inconscientemente, pero parecían imanes o algún planeta con su satélite. Están hechos para estar juntos.

- ¿Si?

- Por supuesto. Ahora, -dijo Nina dado por terminada la conversación recogiendo los platos de Blaine- pensé que irías a hablar con tu hermano.

- Así es, voy para el estudio.

Blaine se despidió dándole un beso en la sien y se encaminó hacia afuera, abrió una de las muchas puertas de madera oscura, entró y se dirigió hacia las computadoras. Prendió la que usualmente usaba y mientras se encendía se recargó en la silla de piel pensando en lo que le había dicho Nina. "_Parecían imanes o algún planeta con su satélite"_, no era la primera persona que le decía algo así respecto a Kurt, pero la forma en que Nina se lo había explicado, con esa mirada de sospecha, hacía parecer que eran algo más, _una pareja_.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna cuando el pánico se apoderó de él. No merecía amar a alguien de esa forma, Jesse se lo había dejado claro; él no estaba hecho para amar a algún hombre. Por eso estaba con Quinn, aparte de que ella era perfecta en muchos sentidos, lo complementaba de muchas formas._ Él debía, tenía que amar a Quinn_.

La computadora terminó de encenderse y su cuenta se abrió automáticamente, y en cuanto lo hizo la ventana de Cooper pidiendo una video llamada apareció a la vista. Bee aceptó y al instante se encontró con la cara de su hermano recién bañado.

- Hola Bee.

- Hola Coop. Te ves mejor que la última vez que te vi.

**Flashback**

Sacó su copia de llaves del departamento de su hermano con prisa. El tono que tenía cuando le marcó 15 minutos antes lo tenía realmente preocupado. Corrió a través de la sala y entró a su dormitorio, encontrando a Cooper hecho una bolita debajo de las cobijas con un montón de migajas a su alrededor, y algo que parecía chetos en su cabello.

Lo despertó con cuidado y le pidió a susurros que le contara lo que había pasado, cosa que llevó a su hermano al borde, comenzó a sollozar y después de un rato logró entender un poco.

- Sebastián me está engañando, Blaine.- había dicho cubriéndose de nuevo con las cobijas.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Cooper? Sebastián te ama, y ustedes jamás pelean.

- Lo hicimos hace un mes, cuando nos avisaste que Q había dicho que sí.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues con toda esa situación, la palabra "compromiso" salió a flote y…-la voz de su hermano se fue desvaneciendo hasta que se volvió un susurro

- ¿Coop?

- Desde ahí se ha distanciado tanto, Bee. Cada que recibe una llamada se sale al pasillo, ya casi no vine a cenar aquí, y…

- ¿Y…?

- Bueno,- Cooper comenzó a sonrojarse, pero Blaine era lo suficiente inocente para no captarla,- hace tres semanas que nosotros no…tenemos, tu sabes.

- ¡Oh!- dijo Blaine alargando la vocal cerca de tres segundos- Cooper, seguro que estas equivocado, él jamás te podría hacer algo así. Pero, digamos que si lo hiciera, ¿lo perdonarías? Piensa antes de hablar.

El mayor de los Anderson se tardó se tardó un poco en dar la respuesta, y cuando lo hizo su voz sonaba tan sincera y transparente que Blaine no tuvo ninguna duda de que lo había pensado a fondo.

- Él es todo lo que quiero, Bee. Él es todo lo que he estado buscando desde siempre. Y si me hiciera algo como eso, solamente lo perdonaría si se disculpara correctamente, ¿sabes?- y sonrió de tal forma que no cabía duda de su amor.

**Fin de Flashback**

- Bueno, aparte de las ojeras que tengo por el hecho de que Sebastián no me deja en paz por las noches…

- ¡COOPER! ¡Exceso de información no necesaria!

- Lo sé, pero estoy tan feliz que no me importa lo que pienses.

- ¿Puedo suponer que ya arreglaron las cosas? Te lo dije, Coop. Te equivocaste.- la expresión de su hermano se ensombreció un poco, pero no dejó caer la sonrisa.

- En realidad no estaba equivocado. Pero al parecer la aventura se acabó.

- ¿Es en serio? ¿Ese tipo te engaño?- Su hermano cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Antes era Sebastián, Bee. Y sí, lo hizo.- contestó con un suspiro.

- ¿Te dijo con quién?- preguntó inocentemente sin saber que las siguientes palabras que escucharía derrumbarían su, ya de por sí, frágil mundo.

- Uno del trabajo. Un artista multifacético, como tú. Se llama Jesse St. James. Pero al parecer regresó a su lugar de origen… ¿Bee?

Eso fue lo último que Blaine logró oír antes de entrar en un estado donde las cosas no le caían encima cada que daba un paso, donde una suave mano de piel de porcelana tomaba la suya y no lo dejaba caer, un estado donde unos ojos azules lo sostenían de perderse a sí mismo.

* * *

**!Muchachos! Hoy es 12 de junio y como CrissColfer shipper les deseo un buen día :3**

**Cualquier pregunta, no duden en hablarme 7uu7**


End file.
